legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunil Nevla
Sunil Nevla is a mongoose with a talent for magic! Usually his magical tricks come in handy and can really wow the crowd, but he sometimes messes up, and apparently explosions are semi-common of his tricks. Despite his timid appearance, Sunil becomes aggressive at the thought of cobras and when his friends are in danger. Greatest Strenght: His Magic Tricks Greatest Weakness: He panics very easily Best Friends: Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent(girlfriend), Sam, Josh Sharp, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Dr. Strange, Alex Fox Xanatos, Mr. Gold Rivals: Dan(Dan Vs.), Puck Worst Enemies: The Biskit Twins, Peter Pan, Pretorius Voiced by: Peter New Info After Blythe returning of fashion camp, Sunil and the pets were happy to have Blythe back. When Blythe was framed by the Crimes of The Biskit Twins, Sunil, like the others, was very angry with them for do this to Blythe. One day, Rico Dredd and Fender Tremolo attacks the shop and killed Mrs. Trowly and tried to kill or kidnap the pets. Sunil managed to defeat both and escapes with Blythe and the pets and went to find his other pets friends. But are kidnapped by The Joker, Rugal Bernstein and Joe Carrol and The Entity absorbed them. When The Entity was destroyed Sunil, Blythe and the pets escape and went to find the heroes but are attacked by The Sith Stalker that reveals as killer of his friends and killed Shahrukh, Gail, Pepper, Russel, Minka, Vinnie and Penny. Sunil fought with The Sith but is defeated and nearly killed him but he was rescued by Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam and Josh and defeated Turbo Mecha Sonic. Sunil was very badly hurt by The Sith Stalker. Blythe and Zoe was very worried for him and the latter confess her love for him. Sunil also confess his love for her and kissed her gently. When Josh was kidnapped by Peter Pan, Sunil was angry with him and knows why he kidnapping Josh. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Sunil alongside Blythe and Zoe join up with Dr.Strange, Mr.Gold, Bender and Blue in a long battle against Minster Snister and Blackgurumon Allies: Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent(girlfriend), Vinnie Terrio, Russel Ferguson, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Penny Ling, Gail Trent, Scout Kerry, Shahrukh, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Shivers, Joey Featherton, Mr. Gold, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Batman Beyond, Batman, Flash, Android 16, Grey, Dan(Dan Vs.)(sometimes), Mysterion, Carl Clover, Tony Aimelda, Eska Enemies: The Biskit Twins, Cobras, Steve, Digby, Rico Dredd, The Entity, The Sith Stalker, Peter Pan, Dan(Dan Vs.)(sometimes), The Children of BlackGarurumon, Sinisters of Evil Relationships Blythe Baxter Zoe Trent Vinnie Terrio Sam Mister Miracle Big Barda Josh Sharp Dr. Strange Dan Mr. Gold He and The Dark one have a mutual relationship with each other. While Sunil was first intimated by Mr.Gold, he grew to trust him and see him as a friend. Mr.Gold collaborates with his team to find his son Baiefire and his loved Belle who he lost due to Regina's mapulations and then she put her in an asylum to use against Gold. Gold also helped save Zoe from the villains to keep his deal with Sunil. Whittany and Brittany Biskit Puck Peter Pan Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Non Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Animals Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Characters that hail from the Littlest Pet Shop Universe Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Sunil and Zoe Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistence Category:Boyfriends Category:Shy Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistence Category:Main Characters in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Love Interests of Zoe Trent Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Major Heroes